Model Affairs
by Future Mrs. Scorpious Malfoy
Summary: Bella Swan is nineteen and a famous model, along with her boyfriend, Jacob. What happens when a hew model comes along? Story is better than summary, I swear! A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once, for the whole story, so I do not own anything Twilight.**

**Model Affairs**

**Chapter 1: This Should Be a Fun Day**

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh," I said, rolling over on my bed to shut my alarm off before I got mad enough to throw it out the window.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around my room. It was painted bright, neon green with orange, pink, and blue splattered everywhere on the walls. My bedspread had the same colored stripes on it, with pink pillows. There was a desk, three boroughs, a tall set of shelves, and a plasma screen TV on a white TV stand.

I sighed, removed my nice warm covers, and got up. I went into my bathroom that is attached to my room and took a nice hot shower. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my closet and looked around. I picked my green sweater dress. It was short sleeved, green, and looked like a regular sweater, only longer, and it went down to about two inches above my knee. I looked around until I found my dark grey leggings. I quickly pulled them on, then went back into the bathroom to dry my hair.

The mirror was still fogged up, so I wiped it off and screamed. Behind me was my room mate's boyfriend, Emmett McCarty with a demon mask on.

"Hey Bells!" he said, pulling me into a bone cracking hug.

"Emmett, you scared me!" I said, hitting him on his arm playfully.

"Gee, I couldn't tell by the way you screamed bloody murder." He said sarcastically.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, after being released from his hug. I grabbed the blow dryer off the hook and held it.

"Still in bed. She's pretty tired from last night." He said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"TMI, Emmett, TMI!" I yelled, before turning on the hair dryer. Emmett left as I blow dried and curled my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my grey, T-strapped three inch pumps and my grey clutch. I paired the outfit with a silver long necklace, a delicate silver watch, and hoop earrings.

I walked out of my room, only to be disgusted by the site of Rosalie and Emmett making out.

"Oh, get a room!" I said, walking toward the door.

Rosalie came up for air only long enough to say, "Get a boyfriend!"

"Hey, when are you coming in to work? It's already nine." I said.

"SHIT!" she yelled, jumping from the counter and racing into her room. I waited for her, until she came out five minutes later dressed in a dress a dark purple top, black belt, and a purple, green, black, and white dots one the bottom in zig zagging lines. She paired it with purple five inch pumps.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, after giving Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her black rag coat while I grabbed my grey one.

"Taxi!" she yelled, once we got outside. I watched as guys looked at us while we waited for our taxi. Finally, we got one and climbed in.

"Triple M Studios, please." Said Rosalie to the taxi driver. He smiled and began driving.

We got to the studio after about fifteen minutes. Rose and I got out, paid the taxi driver, and walked into the building.

"So do you know what we're doing today?" I asked, pressing a button for the elevator.

"_Your _modeling with two guys. One's Jake and I don't know who the other is. All I know is that I heard he's hot ," she said, getting in the elevator with me.

"Oh joy. I just hope I'm not dressed like a slut. Seriously, what is with everyone having me model with barely anything on. Do I look like a Playboy bunny?" I asked, exasperated.

"Somebody is sounding like a diva. And I don't know, but you're a young, beautiful, smart, up and coming model with a body to kill for. Of course they are going to dress you skimpily." She said.

" 'Skimpily?' " I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"What? It sounds like a word!" she defended. The elevator doors dinged and we stepped out.

"At least I'm modeling with Jacob." I said, smiling. Jacob is my boyfriend. We've been dating for three years, and have been best friends since we were five. He's a model, too. Actually, we both got discovered at the same time.

"Lucky. Well, I better go. See you in about ten." She said.

"Bye," I replied, walking toward my dressing room. Rosalie is my make up artist. She is one of the best in New York City, and she's always my make up artist for every shoot.

"Bella, where have you been? Here's your coffee, now start changing!" she yelled. I laughed at her, but grabbed the clothes and walked over to the changing area. I set my coffee down, careful to not spill any on my clothes. The outfit was a black, lacy, strapless dress that stopped about six inches above my knee.

"Alice, does it really have to be this short?" I asked.

"Well, if you weren't late, I would have seen what I could do, but since you were, yes, it does."

"Annoying little pixie," I muttered.

Alice was my stylist, and my other best friend beside Rosalie. She was extremely short, probably shorter than five feet. She had short, black, spikey hair, and was extremely skinny. She was a little ball of energy, but was fierce.

"Watch it!" she said.

Did I mention that she had incredible hearing?

I finished changing and walked out from behind the curtain. The dress was so tight it was like a second skin, and it was very short.

"Now, your wearing these shoes and that jewelry." Alice said, pointing to the shoes and jewelry set out. There were black strappy heels with about a 5 inch heel, large hoop earrings, and many silver bangles.

"Thank you, Ali. I'm sorry," I said, giving her my best puppy dog look.

"Aww, your forgiven!" she said, hugging me. She giggled and let me go.

"So, do you know the other guy in the shoot?" I asked.

"Nope. But he's super hot!" she said giggling.

Rose peeked her head in just then.

"Make up time!" she said. Rosalie started doing my hair. She made it wavy, and she did my make up. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like a different person.

"Bella, they're ready for you," said the secretary, named Angela, popping her head in.

"Thanks, Ang." I said, getting out of the chair.

I walked out of my dressing room and saw the set. It was a plain white background. But then I saw Jacob.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Hey, Bells!" he replied, hugging me. After he let me go, he looked me up and down, then smirked.

"I like the new look. You should dress like this more often." He said.

"Wouldn't you like that?" I said, leaning up and kissing him. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Ahem. Hey, time for the shoot." Someone said. I unwillingly unwrapped my arms from Jacobs neck and pushed against his chest just a little. He pulled back, and we were both blushing. Oh, and did I mention that Jake was shirtless! No wonder it was so hard to stop kissing him.

I looked at the guy that interrupted us. He was tall, but still shorter than Jacob. He had bronze, messy hair, and green eyes like emeralds. He was dressed the same as Jake.

"Sorry. We're coming," I said. I took Jake by the hand and walked toward the set. There was a green couch, and behind it was a white wall. I looked towards the photographer to see what he wanted us to do.

"Okay, so Jacob, I want you to sit on one end, Bella, you sit next to him. Put your hand on his chest. Lean your head on him," Said the photographer. We both did as he said. When he was finished taking pictures with that pose, the photographer told me to sit on Jacob's lap, which made Jake smirk.

"This is pretty fun," said Jacob.

"Yeah, I bet you think it is," I said, messing with him.

"Okay, now Bella, your going to turn around, so that your facing Jake. Up a little, that's it," he said as I did as he said. Jake looked down and smirked, _again!_ This time it was because my boobs were pretty much in his face. I playfully smacked him in the face. He laughed, then we got serious.

"Okay, now I want you to kiss," said the photographer.

"I can't believe we're getting paid for this," Jacob said, but then he kissed me. We kissed for about two minutes, then the photographer said, "Okay, Jake's done, now Edward's turn. Same poses,"

Edward walked over, nodded to Jake as he left, and then Edward said, "Well, shouldn't this be fun?"

**Author's Note: I don't know if I should continue. What do you think? Review and tell me, thanks!**


	2. Authors Note, Sorry! :

**Okay, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I won't continue the story if no one reviews. I had over seventy visitors and hits, but only one review. So review and I will continue, if not then I will take it as a hint and not continue. **** So please review, tell me if you like it, hate it, have any suggestions, whatever, just REVIEW! If I get 10 reviews, I will continue.**


End file.
